As β1,3-N-acetylglucosaminyltransferase and its genes, genes derived from animals [Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 96, 406 (1999), J. Biol. Chem., 276, 3498 (2001)] and the like have been obtained. However, there is no example in which the β1,3-N-acetylglucosaminyltransferase derived from an animal was expressed in a microorganism, such as Escherichia coli, as a protein having activity.
On the other hand, in the case of microorganisms, there is a report in which a gene encoding the β1,3-N-acetylglucosaminyltransferase was obtained from a microorganism belonging to the genus Neisseria and the β1,3-N-acetylglucosaminyltransferase was expressed in Escherichia coli using the gene [Carbohydr. Res., 328, 3 (2000); Glycobiology, 9, 1061 (1999)]. However, there is no report in which the gene is obtained from a microorganism belonging to the genus Pasteurella. 
Also, all nucleotide sequences of the genomic DNA in Pasteurella multocida PM70 have been determined [Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 98, 3460 (2001)], and it has been suggested that pm0511 gene is a gene encoding glycosyltransferase by homology search and the like (http://www.cbc.umn.edu/ResearchProjects/Pm/pmhome.html). However, there is no report that the gene product has β1,3-N-acetylglucosaminyltransferase activity.